


Mother's Day

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: Frisk and Monster Kid try to scrounge together a nice gift for Toriel





	Mother's Day

It was the day before mother’s day, and Frisk and Monster Kid were sitting in the living room of New New Home, plotting what they were going to do for Frisk’s adoptive mother. The two, being kids and all, hadn’t the expenses to do anything overly extravagant, but they also didn’t want to do undersell how much Toriel meant to the human. Currently, the two were brainstorming, trying to figure out what they could do for the ex-queen.

“Hmm,” MK thought out loud, “What about breakfast in bread? Moms always appreciate that!”

Frisk shook her head. “No, that’s too basic. Everyone does it.”

“Yeah, I s’pose.” The monster furrowed his brow. “Take her out to brunch?”

She fell back against the couch, sighing. “That won’t work either. It’ll be way too crowded and people would bug her because she was the queen.”

“Maybe go on a bike ride or a hike!” Monster Kid offered, though he immediately deflated when Frisk gave him a confused look. “Yeah… I don’t think she’d like that either.”

“Well…” He spoke up again after a few minutes of thought, “what about a day at the spa? It probably won’t be too expensive and I bet she could use a day of relaxation from teaching and all that.”

Frisk opened her mouth as if to object before her face lightened up. “That’s perfect, MK! She’d love it!” The human whipped out her phone and typed in the word ‘spa’ blazingly fast. “The nearest one isn’t too far away and it only costs… one hundred and forty dollars.” The pair deflated as she spoke the price, both of them knowing that they have very little chance of having that much money on them at the moment.

Monster Kid reached into his pocket and snagged out his wallet with his teeth. “I have twelve dollars from my allowance left over for the week, give or take.” He said as he fished through the bills and coins.

“I only a twenty that mom gave me a few days ago.” Frisk flopped back against the couch, her hands on her head as she tried to think. “That leaves over a hundred dollars to go, and we have less than a day to get it.” She sighed, letting out a frustrated breath.

“Well we could always do some little jobs to try to get money from the neighbors!” MK said excitedly, “It’s a bit too late to set up a lemonade stand but we can still collect cans and stuff like that to make some money.”

“Yeah! That could work!” Frisk said, shooting up off the couch. “I bet with a little bit of elbow grease we could make that money up no problem!” She noticed the monster’s face fall a bit and realized her mistake. “Sorry.”

“No time for that! Let’s go!” The two leapt from where they were sitting and ran out the door, both determined to make enough to treat Toriel.

 

The sun was setting slowly beneath Mt. Ebbot when MK and Frisk sat defeated on the couch again. The human chimed up, “How much money did you get?”

Monster kid sat sadly on the floor on his belly. “Two dollars. You?”

“Fifty cents.” Frisk let out a morose sigh, “and it’s way too late to go out now. What are we gonna do?”

“Can you cook? We can still do breakfast in bed.”

Just as they had given up all hope, two, heavy knocks came on the door. Asgore stepped through, poking his head into the living room, his eyes lighting up when he saw Frisk and MKid lying on the couch.

“Howdy Frisk! Oh, and hello Monster Kid, what are you two doing?” he said as he walked towards the old couch, the king quickly noticing how glum the pair was. “What has got you two down? Is something the matter?”

“We wanted to get mom a nice day at the spa for mother’s day, but we couldn’t get the money.” Frisk showed him the handful of loose change and bills, counting up roughly to a quarter of what they needed. “We spent the whole day trying to get the as much as we needed but this is all we have.”

The king looked thoughtfully at the money. “That is a predicament indeed…” he said, before smiling at the child. “Well it’s a good thing your mother invited me over tonight, because I think I can strike you a deal.” He pulled out his phone, and took the change from Frisk. “I’ll call in a reservation for Toriel and pay for the amount of money you couldn’t make up. All that I ask in return is that you promise to keep quiet and say that I didn’t pay for a thing. I had no part in this, agreed?”

Both of the children smiled and nodded enthusiastically, making Asgore chuckle. “I thought so,” he added, smiling as he dialed the spa places number. He looked at the two as he hit the call button. “I’d suggest you two get ready for dinner. Your mother will be home any minute, Frisk, and I don’t doubt that she’ll gladly let you stay for dinner Monster Kid.”

Dinner went well, with every member of the party enjoying their fill. Toriel was utterly unable to put enough food on either Asgore or Frisk’s plates, especially when it came to pie with the former. Monster Kid eventually was picked up by his parents and said his goodbyes to the Dreemurrs shortly before the family decided they were going to bed. Asgore and Toriel retired in the old queen’s room, the two finally sharing a bed again as they fell into a quick sleep. Toriel woke up what felt like a few minutes later, the warm morning sun sparkling in her eyes as she yawned.

Somehow, during the night, Asgore had managed to wrap his arms around her in his sleep, making the queen chuckle as she pulled her arms free and wedged herself from his grip. She watched him as he clutched at the sheets again in his sleep, trying to keep the fluffy warmth of his queen close to him. Deep, gentle murmurs came from him as he settled again, the king sighing and stretching in his sleep. Toriel could only giggle as she watched him, his gentle mannerisms still present as he slept.

She went off to the kitchen, yawning as she set the water to boil. She had grown almost dependant on her coffee in the morning, the next few hours feeling like a slog if she didn’t have her daily dose of caffeine. 

“You think I would let you cook breakfast on mother’s day of all days, Tori?” The words surprised her, taking her from her dreams off coffee beans and hot water. She turned around and smiled at Asgore, his hair all unkempt and his belly showing through his loose t-shirt. He looked very different from what he looked like way back when he had his royal duties to attend to, but to her, that wasn’t a bad thing.

She laughed, the gentle titter of her voice alone making Asgore smile. “I thought you were going to sleep through it, but I wouldn’t mind being waited on today.” The two traded places, Asgore handling the stove as Toriel sat down at the kitchen table.

“You prefer coffee now, right?” He asked, pulling the kettle from the heat as it began to whistle. “I brought some more tea for you if you used it all already, though I think the school staff has you trained.”

Toriel giggled at his joke. “Actually… tea sounds very good right now, thank you. Coffee works at getting me up, but it’s the last thing I want if I’m having a lazy sunday morning.”

“Planning to relax today?”

“You could say that. Having someone cook for you is the first step for that, I suppose.”

“Well,” he said as he offered her a mug of tea, “ I think Frisk has a very nice surprise for you then.”

“Oh, really?” Toriel said with a sly smirk, reading through Asgore’s attempts at keeping a secret. “Frisk told you this?”

“Don’t look at me,” he cried, “All I know is that a certain spa might have a reservation for a certain beautiful monster today, and it was entirely Frisk’s idea.”

“Uh-huh,” Toriel said after taking a sip of her tea, setting it down. “And I’m guessing that a certain long haired goat had nothing to do with it at all, hmm?”

He grinned as he sat down next to her, taking a drink from his own mug. “Of course not. Now why would I do that?”


End file.
